


Boyf Riends One Shots

by King_Cipher



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cipher/pseuds/King_Cipher
Summary: Just some very gay Boyfs. Each chapter is different, though having multiple parts is frequent. I'm always open for requests!!





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome one and all to this Boyf riends one shots book. Updates might be fast or slow, depends how much time I have :p

Requests are always welcome!!!


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyfs have some fun in the snowww

"The two friends, Jeremy and Michael prowl through the frozen wasteland they call home. They stand somewhat close, when AlL tHe SuDdEn..........A ZOMBIE LURCHES OUT FROM THE WHITE ABYSS!! HOLY SHIT, IT LOOKS JUST LIKE....uh.....just like.....CHRISTINE!!!

The ever gallant Michael steps forward to save the day!! OH NO, BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH. HE FALLS TO THE GROUND *gross chomping noises from Michael* HE'S DOWN!! HE'S DOOO-"

Jeremy rolls his eyes at Michael, watching him roll around on the snow. "Oh my god, you dork."

Michael giggles as the snow falls on the white fluff on the hood of his red winter coat. Jeremy began walking again, when all the sudden, something heavy hits Jer in the back of the head. It explodes over his hood, snow spilling EVERYWHERE. Jeremy turns slowly to his best friend, with an 'oh shit you're on' look in his eyes. Michael chuckles. The freckled boy bends down, starting to ball snow for the oncoming war. Yet, in this moment, Michael lurches forward, barreling into Jeremy's legs. They both go down in a flurry mess. Michael rolls off Jeremy, laughing.

 

"Totally not fair." Jeremy grumbles, not getting up.

"Ehhh, totally fair." Michael says, looking at his best friend as they lay side by side. 

The two boys slowly start to get closer, leaning in. In one glorious moment, their lips connect. Michael lifts his hand to set it on Jeremy's face. Jeremy smiles a little in the kiss, but internally, he is freaking the fuck out. His best friend(and crush) since god only knows how long, just kissed him. As snow landed all around them, and on them, their lips stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity, until Jeremy pulled away and sneezed and adorable kitten sneeze.

"Oh no Jer-bear, are you getting sick?" Michael asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"No......" Jeremy said, just desperate to stay there, in that moment with Michael. 

"Yes, yes you are. Now, you're house is closer, so lets go there."

"Fine..." Jeremy said, very reluctantly.

Michael got up, and lifted Jeremy up, intertwining their gloved fingers after Michael gave Jeremy his warm winter coat. Together they  walked to Jeremy's house, and straight into the basement. Jeremy sneezed the whole way, but Michael really didn't mind, he just didn't want Jeremy to get sick. 

Once in the basement, Michael got Jeremy out of his wet clothes and made him change into dry ones. Then, he wrapped Jer in a big fluffy warm blanket, and laid his trademark red jacket over his shoulders. 

"God Jeremy, you are too cute." Michael chuckled, Jeremy's response was an adorable kitten sneeze. 

Michael leaned down and kissed Jeremy's cold forehead. "I'll be right back, Jer-Bear"

Jeremy nodded as Michael walked upstairs, and came back 4 minutes later with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. 

"Tha-*sneeze* Thank you Michael..." Jeremy said a little weakly, shivering.

Michael smiled. "Of course. You still cold?" 

Jeremy nodded. Michael sat down and wrapped his arms around Jeremy. The sneezing boy cuddled into the other one. Jeremy yawned, making Michael yawn too.

"God damnit Jeremy, you KNOW yawns are contagious!!"


	3. Patchwork Part 1

I walked nonchalantly to Jeremy’s basement bathroom, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. Pulling the glinting treasure out of the pocket of my red hoodie, I mentally cursed at my poor timing. My best friend was sitting in the room beyond that door, choosing a movie in my absence. I stared at the razor blade as I moved it around in my hand. Sighing, I knew the deed had to be done. It was a really bad habit that I just couldn’t stop. Ever since Jeremy began dating Christine, I’d felt pangs of jealousy. Now, I didn’t hate her or anything! Don’t get the wrong idea. I just...Didn’t like them as a pair. Pulling my red sleeve up, I stared at the patchwork of cuts that I called my skin. They ranged from barely visible white scars, to pink raised lines, to deep red gouges. I lifted the blade to the middle of my arm, and I began to press down. After I thought it was deep enough, I pulled the razor to me in a fast, swift motion, cutting deep into the skin. I watched with a deadpan expression as the crimson liquid rose up and flowed from the open wound. Before I knew it, one became two, two to 8, 8 to 20, and 20 to 50. Blood covered my entire arm and dripped onto the floor. Just then a booming knock sent me flying out of my daydream land.

“Hey, Michael. You alright Dude? You’ve been in there for a while.”

I looked at the bloody mess I called my arm.

“Yeah man, I’m good. My stomach just hurts a bit, but I’m fine.”

“Oh...Alright...Well, I picked the movie!”

“I’ll be out in a minute Jeremy!”

I heard footsteps receding as I quickly turned on the sink, running water over my still gushing cuts and winced slightly at the all too familiar stinging sensation. After they stopped bleeding, I reached under the sink and grabbed the bottle of cleaner and a rag. I quickly cleaned up the blood on the floor, then stuffed it in my hoodie's pocket, I’ll toss it in my bag, where he won’t see it. He can’t see it. After pulling my sleeve back down, and taking a quick glance in the mirror, I walked back out Into the basement. Jeremy was already seated with popcorn and ready to hit play.

“You feeling alright Michael?”

I just nodded, sitting down next to him. We began watching a classic. Alfred Hitchcock’s Psycho. Released in 1960, it made 15 million dollars in the box offices. Every time something suspicious happened, I heard a whimper/squeak come from Jeremy. Thinking instead, I hardly paid any attention to the movie. I thought about Christine and Jeremy, and felt sick.

Why?! Why Michael? You’ve never had a problem with friends dating before! I thought. Probably because you’re flaming gay for the guy sitting next to you.

I snorted slightly, laughing at my own thought, but Jeremy was too immersed in the movie to notice. But then, I started to think more. Am I? I looked over at the brown haired boy I spent almost every day with. I studied his perfect, godly features, and thought about his sunlit smile. A blush rose to my cheeks.

FUCK. I’m gay for Jeremy fucking Heere. My BEST FRIEND in the whole fucking world.

I turned away, embarrassed, Thankfully, the room was dim enough that Jeremy wouldn’t have seen me turn into a walking, er, sitting tomato. I yawned as the movie droned on, still earning the occasional shriek from Jeremy. Even though I kinda felt like a dick, I still chuckled at him. During the infamous shower scene, Jeremy grabbed my arm with eyes as wide as the damn moon and held on to me. I would have blushed if he didn’t wrap his arms ON MY CUTS. I bit my tongue trying SO. HARD. Not to scream or give any signs that he was hurting me. Yet, engrossed in the movie, he saw nothing. Not until the end did he loosen his grip. Instead of letting go, he just rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Damn, I wanted to kiss him. Before I knew it, his head was in my lap. I intertwined my fingers into his fluffy floof. After a bit, the silence at the end of the movie was filled with the soft snoring of Jeremy. A bit later, I lifted him up and carried him to his sleeping place. I was going to walk away, when there was a small, “stay…” blushing, I laid down next to the brunette. He, probably asleep, flopped his arms around me. There was no way he did that on purpose. I faced him and ran my hands through his soft chestnut hair, playing with it a bit. GOD ITS SO DAMN FLUFFY. Jeremy hummed slightly through his deep sleep. God, I am so gay. I really wanna kiss this boy. As my breathing slowed, I let the gentle grip of sleep overtake me.

 

Jeremy P.O.V

 

I woke up with my head buried in Michael’s chest, and my arms wrapped around him. I almost jumped away, blushing hard, but I didn’t want to wake him up. Instead, I just pulled my arms slowly away and started to go upstairs to get breakfast. Although, as I got up, I noticed Michael’s sleeve was pulled up a little. There was a strange patchwork of markings along his wrist. Looking closer, I saw they were cuts. Hundreds of cuts littering his wrist alone. I pulled his sleeve back farther and exposed the quilt of scars and cuts. Tears stung the very corners of my eyes and two or three rolled down my cheek. About 100 or so of them were fresh. Like, within 24 hours fresh. Others looked years old. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. My best friend, EVER, has been scaring himself for YEARS, without me knowing. My best friend, cut himself in MY BATHROOM, just 20 FEET AWAY from me. How could I have not seen this…..


	4. Patchwork Part 2

Jeremy P.O.V 

How could I have not seen this...

I gazed at the scars lining Michael's arm. He still slept soundly with an expression of peace on his face. With tears streaming down my face and onto the floor,  I lightly slid my finger over one of the fresh cuts. Michael moved slightly and made a small whining noise. Suddenly, my mind filled with images of Michael cutting. I couldn't take it. Hot tears streamed down my face as I curled up into a ball while sobbing. 

 

Michael P.O.V 

A sobbing sound pierced through my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Jeremy curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. I sat up abruptly and as I was about to ask what was wrong, I saw the scars in the corner of my vision. My sleeve was pulled down. Jeremy....he saw the cuts. 

I reached forward to console Jeremy, but I didn't know what to say. I touched his shoulder gently and got a small "Why..." in response.

"I..." I began, but Jeremy interrupted.  

"I said, why." He began, sitting up. "Why, why would you do that to yourself.....to ME..." Jeremy's voice raised a little with each word, anger beginning to lace itself into his speech. Tears gushed out of his puffy red eyes and cascaded down his face. "How...When I was right by your side EVERY DAY. WHY WHY WHY YOU FUCKING SELFISH GODDAMN FUCKING ASSHOLE." He sobbed and collapsed into my arms. Everything seemed to get more and more confusing every second. I just held Jeremy as he cried into my shoulder.

"I...I'm so sorry Jer-bear... I just...I didn't want to make you upset..s-so I kept it a secret..." I said. 

Jeremy, still sobbing, just wrapped his arms around me and buried his head deep into my shoulder. I used one arm to hug him back, and the other to run through his hair, trying desperately to console him. 

After a minute of silence(Other than crying), he spoke. "Please.............no more..." 

"I'll try..." I responded, "I'll try........."

*And now a time skip brought to you by the gayness that is me*

Still Michaels P.O.V

I looked out the little window into Jeremy's basement. The cold black light of night spilt in through the window. It had been the longest time I had gone without cutting since I began. I let out a rather large sigh. Jeremy looked over at me. He was still visibly upset. We sat on opposite ends of the couch. 

"Michael..... I just want to know one reason why..." Jeremy spoke, breaking the tension-ridden silence. 

"I....." I began, trying to decide which reason to give him. I had so many. 

"I just... I was jealous of you and Christine... I always wanted to be as close to you as I could be...And I guess it just hurts seeing you two together..." 

Jeremy seemed shocked. 

"I... Remember way back when, the time I came out to you? Well, I wasn't just gay. I was gay for you." 

Jeremy's eyes seemed just to grow in size every word I spoke. "I... I had no idea..." He said, "You were jealous of her and me?"

I nodded.

"Michael... I only wanted to be with her because I thought I could never be with you! Now, don't get me wrong, she's amazing, easily one of my closest friends. After you of course." He continued. 

I just stared. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No way in hell. Jeremy seemed to sense my disbelief and started to scoot closer to me. Suddenly, before I even realized it, our lips connected. My eyes widened and then closed, leaning into the kiss. Time stopped moving. The only thing that mattered at that moment was he and I. Everything else faded. For what seemed like an eternity, we held each other, savoring the moment that had taken forever to arrive. And that's when I realized I couldn't breathe. Air hadn't been a priority. Begrudgingly breaking away, I spoke three words. Three words I had held back for years. Three words that haunted my smiles and stayed cornered behind my eyes. 

 

"I love you.


	5. Battlescars

Jeremy and Michael had all but one class together. The last class of the day, it just so happened to be. Jeremy was taking a writing class and Michael had a video and directors class. Anyways, after school, they would always meet up by a bridge they had to cross to go home. Jeremy waited there, tapping his foot lightly as he looked at his watch. Michael was 8 minutes late. That never happens. Just as Jeremy began to turn away, he saw a figure in red walking to him with a slight limp. The red hoodie totally gave away to Jeremy that it was his nerdy best friend. Farther away, Michael saw Jeremy and cursed out loud. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to face Jeremy. Once Michael neared Jeremy, Jeremy noticed Michael's eye was slightly swollen and beginning to swell. Michael's cheekbone was becoming red and swelling also. As Jeremy's eyes filled with pity he fear he stepped forward.

"Oh god... Michael... what the hell happened to you??"

Michael just chuckled lightly, the laugh laced with pain. "I'll explain later. They might still be near."

Jeremy nodded a little but was really confused and concern. They walked with nothing but each others presence until they reached Jeremy's home. Once in the basement, the two boys were seated in their beanbag chairs, their backpacks piled against a wall, now forgotten. 

"Okay....so.... there are these guys at school," Michael began, "A group of homophobes. You know about my... preferences... and so do they. They... they jumped my after school, and you can see the result. Its been going on for months..." Michael said motioning to his face and lifting up his jacket to reveal big black and purple bruises. Jeremy's face was contorted into an expression of sympathy as Michael put his jacket back down. The taller boy reached forward, putting one hand onto Michael's face and stroked Michael's cheekbone. 

"No one deserves that," Jeremy said. "Also, why wouldn't you tell me?" 

"I... I didn't want you to worry..." Michael laughed nervously. 

"Well, now know that I am worrying. I can't not. Honestly... I love you, Michael. Not just as a friend."  
Michael looked up with wide eyes. A reddish tinge struck his cheeks. 

"R-really?" Michael asked as Jeremy just nodded. Michael blushed harder as he leaned slightly into Jeremy's palm. looking at the floor. Jeremy pulled Michael closer into a hug.

"So... go out with me and be my... b-boyfriend?" Jeremy asked blushing furiously.

"Yes, yes, a lot of yes." Michael responded with joy lacing his voice as he hugged Jeremy tight. 

A smile broke across Jeremy's face as he pulled back out of the hug. He kissed Michael on the non bruised cheekbone.

 

 

"We'll take them together now Michael. You don't have to be alone anymore." 


	6. No More Mistakes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much sad

***SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING***

A/N- This takes place after the events with the SQUIP, Michael and Jeremy are also a couple here already. Also, if self-harm or anything like that upsets you, please don't read this. If you get uncomfortable at any time, PLEASE leave this chapter. Don't push yourselves if you get flashbacks or if it hurts to read. This is one part of a multi part series. Also, I promised this chapter forever ago, so I'm super sorry it came this lateeee, I love you all so much

 

Michael POV

I was far away when I got the text from Jeremy, reading 'I have no clue what time it is there, but can we talk?'

At the time, I was at an Ice Nine Kills concert in San Diego with weed pumping through my head so I didn't read the text until the next morning. 'damn. yeah, sorry, what's up?' I responded, thinking it was just a random thing. But ohhh boy. I was wrong. 

'It's just the whole SQUIP thing. It's honestly getting me really down lately. I hurt so many people, including you!'

I frowned and wiped my eyes. I was still pretty stoned. 'What happened wasn't your fault Jer, it could have happened to anyone! Plus, it's all in the past now.' I knew Jeremy, and this wasn't like him, sure sometimes he had his rut of depression, but we all have that! 

'It's... hard to explain... I guess I just feel so bad... I fell for a ploy, hurt my family, and was just a general douche.'

I frowned. 'Jer, don't be too hard on yourself. We all forgave you a while ago.'

'I know, I know... I honestly just don't even know if I should even be here...'

My eyebrows furrowed together. I knew exactly what that meant. 'hey hey hey, babe. Don't be so hard on yourself. You should be here.'

After not seeing the little typing bubble for about 15 seconds, I started to get worried. I shot a text to Christine. 

'hey Christine, you're a hellava lot closer to Jer right now, could you swoop by and check on him for me? I'm honestly worried he might... try something'

'Try what??'

When I was typing back, I got a text from Jeremy. 'I just...I can't hurt people anymore if I'm gone right? Babe, you'll live when I'm gone right?'

Panic sparked in my heart, the effects of the weed suddenly disappeared, everything became crystal clear. I muttered fuck about 30 times under my breath as I spam called Christine.

"Michael?? What's wrong??" Christine asked, panic filling her voice. 

"JeremyisgoingtotryandkillhimselfyougottagetoverthereNOW," I said frantically, throwing everything into my suitcases. 

"WHAT?!?!?" She said, and I knew she understood.

"Don't fucking question it, just haul ass and get over there.."

Christine hung up as I zipped up my suitcase, running out of the hotel room and getting to the airport. I bought a ticket for the first plane back home. A few hours later they started boarding the plane. I climbed on, anxiety coursing through my veins. There was a window seat in the very front, a perfect steal. I sat down right away and threw my headphones onto my head. Breathing slowly in an attempt to wrangle my heart rate. My eyes fluttered shut after a little while, my heart rate slowing down.

 

*Time skip because it’s just a plane ride XD*

 

My eyes shot open as we jolted to a landing, the wheels screaming. I quickly turned off the aeroplane mode on my phone as messages rolled in. They were mostly from Christine, confirming she was on her way, or that she was there, or...or that she was locked out and couldn’t get in… there was one from Jeremy reading ‘I love you so much, Michael. Carry on without me’. A cold chill shuddered down my spine and I ran off the plane, grabbed my luggage and ran out to my car. I drove to Jeremy's as fast as I could, where Christine was still slamming her fists down on the door. Fumbling for my key as I ran, I managed to find it and use my wildly shaking hand to open the door. My phone buzzed dully in my pocket, but I was too far out of it to realize, or even feel anything but fear and raw adrenaline. The door popped open as she and I ran inside, searching the house up and down, looking for anything. I propped open the door of the bathroom, and there he was. Jeremy lay in the bathtub, the water clouded with blood, his wrists split open. Christine ran by me, skidding to a halt as she saw me standing there. My heart had stopped, as I stood there unable to do anything. Christine shrieked and made a mad grab for her phone. Tears started falling from my eyes, half of my mind frozen, the rest of it screaming for me to move, for Jeremy to move or do anything to let me know he is still alive. Christine called 911, but time flashed by so fast that they seemed here in seconds, carting away my world on a stretcher. Still in shock, I stumbled forward, seeing the knife that Jeremy used to take himself away from me. Reaching forward, wrapping my hands around the handle of the blade, I lifted it slowly. When I lifted, I didn’t stop until I held it level to my neck. Beginning to apply pressure and drag it slowly, I felt Christine rip the knife away from me as I saw the tears brimming in her eyes. The cut on my neck was only deep enough to draw some blood, but nowhere near close enough to kill me. What a shame. Everything was blurred and streaked. I couldn’t feel anything. Christine dragged me into the police car as they drove us to the hospital, but I couldn’t see anything clearly. That image of Jeremy lying there, possibly dead, kept on flashing in my mind.  


End file.
